


sometimes, a door opens

by volunteer_of_hufflepuff



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Pining, M/M, Oblivious Simon Lewis, clary is briefly present, loosely a brooklyn 99 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volunteer_of_hufflepuff/pseuds/volunteer_of_hufflepuff
Summary: No one entered Captain Lightwood’s office without permission.No one.It's a quiet day at the precinct until someone mysterious visits Simon's boss. Who is making him smile. Um. Better find out his identity, then.Or: where Simon is an oblivious idiot, Maia is smooth, Magnus and Alec are loveable dorks and Luke is trying to hold all these lovestruck saps together.





	sometimes, a door opens

**Author's Note:**

> A scene I've had stuck in my head forever, loosely inspired by Brooklyn 99.
> 
> Introducing a clueless Simon.
> 
> Also a big thanks to [zahrabane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zahrabane/pseuds/zahrabane) for betaing this sappy piece!

It wasn’t often that silence fell over their precinct.

Simon sighed, flipping through the case file to find the necessary information he needed to enter into the system.

Neither was it common for it to be so slow.

So, of course, when a man in a burgundy coat stepped into their precinct, his guest pass tucked neatly into the folds of his black shirt, curiosity was lit within Simon’s chest.

The man swept past Simon’s desk. His hair was styled high.

Such sheer elegance did not belong in a police precinct.

Simon leaned forward. “Who was that?”

Maia shrugged. “Dunno. Wait a second.” Her eyes squinted as she tracked the man walking across the room. “Is he heading for Captain Lightwood’s office?”

Similar murmurs of gossip were starting to spread across the room, like flames bursting from the initial bonfire of the man’s unexpected entrance.

The man in question didn’t seem fussed. He reached for the handle - of Captain Lightwood’s office - without a second thought.

“What’s he doing?” Simon hissed at Maia.

No one entered Captain Lightwood’s office without permission.

_No one._

It was an infinitely idiotic thing to do.

Maia shrugged again, her hoop earrings swaying. “Sue me if I know. Think I’ve seen him at the bar a couple of times.”

Gone were the days when Simon had sung at the Hunters Moon whilst Maia had bartended, now a working formality to their relationship where there had once been teasing familiarity.

Simon didn’t mind the career change. It made him feel useful.

“Hey,” Sergeant Garroway called from the other side of the room, “get back to work.”

So Simon ducked his head back down, grumbling, clicking the mouse of his computer to put in some awfully dry details about a recent theft at a local thrift shop.

But as Simon ducked his head, he caught sight of the man physically stepping into Captain Lightwood’s office, unannounced.

So he gasped. Opening up another window, he quickly logged into Facebook.

 **Simon Lewis (12:13):** _did u see that?_

 **Maia Roberts (12:14):** _yeah, I’m right across from you._

 **Simon Lewis (12:14):** _the blinds open?_

 **Maia Roberts (12:14):** _yeah._

 **Simon Lewis (12:14):** _can’t see anything from here._

 **Simon Lewis (12:14)** **:** _:(_

 **Simon Lewis (12:14)** **:** _garroway will freak if i come over to look._

 **Maia Roberts (12:14):** _get back to work, lewis._

 **Simon Lewis (12:14)** **:** _lies. i know u r watching._

 **Maia Roberts (12:14)** **:** _fine_

 **Simon Lewis (12:14)** **:** _so what’s happening?_

 **Maia Roberts (12:14)** **:** _cap hasn’t noticed yet. he closed the door pretty silently. there’s a bag?_

Garroway’s voice interrupted his thoughts once again. “I can see you typing way too enthusiastically, Simon. Just talk, stop draining the internet at least.”

Simon gave him a sheepish grin, barely resisting the urge to finger gun. “Alright.”

“And keep us all updated. If we move he might get suspicious,” Garroway said, winking.

Alright. Maybe they were all a tad unhealthily involved in their Captain’s life.

So sue them.

Maia grinned. “Lightwood’s noticed. He hasn’t kicked him out immediately. He’s not even scowling. Wait.” She paused, almost dropping the pen she was writing with. “Is he smiling?”

Simon grabbed a random case file off his desk, wandering over to Maia’s side.

“He is,” he confirmed, his glance into the Captain’s office not subtle, the rainbow flag peeking out of his pen basket catching his eye in the otherwise drab office.

Simon paused, tapping on the desk absentmindedly. “Clary?” Simon said.

Clary, from her place of organising their hectic schedules, looked up. “Hm?”

“Who is that with Lightwood?”

Clary shrugged, looking a little helpless. “Hell if I know. He won’t tell me anything about his personal life, though I’ve seen pictures of his sister and she’s gorgeous.” She sighed wistfully.

Simon couldn’t help the feeling of disappointment from swelling in his chest, the crack into their Captain’s life sealing over.

Maia frowned. “He’s shutting the blinds!”

Simon turned his head, just in time for Lightwood to glare at him through the glass.

“He looked so soft,” Maia muttered, “like he wasn’t about to go and murder someone.”

Sergeant Garroway cleared his throat. “All right, excitement’s over folks. Back to work.”

It was difficult, but not impossible, to almost slip back into the lull of work.

But Simon couldn’t deny that his eyes wouldn’t stop flickering to Captain Lightwood’s door.

After an hour or so, his computer started to bleep.

 **Maia Roberts (1:21)** **:** _He’s opening the blinds!_

 **Simon Lewis (1:22)** **:** _miracles do happen. what do u see?_

 **Maia Roberts (1:22)** **:** _smiling, looks human. the man w/ him is smiling too._

 **Simon Lewis (1:22)** **:** _how odd._

 **Maia Roberts (1:22)** **:** _true._ _crap. act like we’re working._

 **Simon Lewis (1:22** **):** _why?_

 **Maia Roberts (1:22)** **:** _boss coming out w/o mysterious man._

 **Simon Lewis (1:23)** **:** _sure thing._

Facebook closed almost instantly, Simon picked up a pen and started to sign off some cases. Nothing major, a few minor thefts solved within the last few hours. Some instances of public indecency.

It was with somewhat of a shock that Simon realised that Lightwood wasn’t completing his usual, generic sweep of the precinct.

Instead, he was quietly chatting with Garroway.

Lightwood was making a broad, sweeping gesture with his hand, the ring on his left-hand glinting.

Garroway nodded, hiding a smile.

“You two are such saps,” Simon heard Garroway mutter.

Lightwood shook his head - was that a blush creeping up his face?

“Go enjoy your lunch break,” Garroway continued, this time louder, more audible, “the precinct won’t collapse whilst you’re gone.”

Lightwood grinned. He looked so - light. “I’ll hold you to that.”

He slipped back off to his office.

Simon stared at Maia. “What was that?”

“No idea,” Maia replied, her voice dropping, “but do you think we should get some lunch ourselves?”

The mysterious man had been all but swept from Simon’s mind.

“Excuse me?” he responded after a much too long pause, somewhat breathless.

Maia smiled, her eyes sparkling, truly the most beautiful thing in the room. “On a date, you idiot. To that bakery you always rave on about.”

Yep, Simon’s boss was definitely the furthest thing from his mind right now.

It didn’t matter the setting - holy crap, _Maia Roberts_ was asking him out.

“Yeah,” he said, eyes meeting hers across their desk. “That’d be great.”

It was at that moment that Lightwood’s door opened again.

“But first,” Maia whispered, leaning against the desk, “we figure out what Lightwood’s got up his sleeve.”

Simon couldn’t help a smirk from slipping through his nervous façade. “Definitely.”

It wasn’t that hard to spy on their boss as he left the precinct with the mysterious man.

Indeed, he was too wrapped up in the other’s presence to pay his employees any mind at all.

The man was whispering into Lightwood’s ear, and his eyes were soft as they left the precinct together.

Looked like the best way to make his boss less intimidating was to simply become his friend.

Garroway grinned after the two had gone down the elevator, as chatter once again broke across the room.

“Now, now,” he said, raising his voice. “I’m sure all you gossips are very curious of who that was. Luckily for you, Lightwood gave me permission to disclose that information.”

A sudden hush fell across the room; like a blanket had been draped across their midst.

“That was his husband, Magnus.”

His words cut the silence, brought the world of chatter back shattering down upon them.

Simon turned to face Maia again, his eyes wide.

“Did you know about this?”

Maia laughed, shaking her head almost fondly.  “I’ve never met Magnus formally before, but I definitely know of his existence.”

“Wow.” Simon rubbed at his eyes. “I really need to polish up on my detective skills, then.”

“Come on, Simon,” Maia said, her eyes bright with the warmth of her unrestrained laughter. “Let’s go grab some lunch of our own.”

Simon couldn’t help but stifle a yawn. “Thanks.”

Maia grinned, devious and light. “It’s much better to tease you there.”

As they left the precinct, in the path of old love, Simon hoped for the discovery of his own; a possibility for something in his own life to blossom into something else.

A chance for love.

**Author's Note:**

> ... one day (once my wips are whittled down to a manageable number, which will be never) I'd love to write a Brooklyn 99 AU with Alec as Captain Holt because... look, it'd be great.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and, as always, comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> my [tumblr](https://mirrorofliterature.tumblr.com/)


End file.
